Legolas' Legacy
by ShinzonAurthurDentEiffel65nut
Summary: Formally: On the sea A mary sue like you've never seen b4! Not Legolas\OC romance. Well.... sorta. JUST READ! No longer being updated
1. Prolouge

I don't own Legolas..... Or any of the other LotR characters, but Cassandra belongs to,...... Cassandra, and Laigolas is me..... So.... if you have read my other fics and didn't like it.... Don't review it if you have nothing nice to say. I've had a long day. Oh yeah, and if you have a better title, please do tell...  
  
I tried very hard to translate the Sindarin, so if it's wrong, I'm sorry. I got it from a dictionary off the net.  
  
This story is about my life when I was an elf. Cassandra is my mother (and my best friend who happens to be a year younger than I)  
  
On the Sea  
  
(Working title)  
  
Prologue  
  
"DAMN YOU ELROND HALFELVEN!!!!" shouted a furious elf-maiden, her face red with anger.  
  
Elrond was crouched in his throne, wincing at the elf-maiden's fury.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO I WILL MARRY!" she screeched.  
  
Elrond opened one eye, hoping not to be punched.  
  
"Er... I uh...." he straightened a little, regaining some of his kingly ness. "You will not marry Legolas Greenleaf, you are not suited for a Prince."  
Her face darkened and a vase suddenly exploded.  
  
"I. will. marry. him. if. I. want. to." she said very slowly. "And you will not stop me."  
  
!*! !*! !*!  
  
Cassandra watched land disappear, a smug look on her face.  
  
"Now who's the powerful one." she said, smirking.  
  
"You of course." said Legolas from behind her.  
  
He circled her with his arms and the two of them watched the gray ocean ahead of the boat.  
  
Several days later, land had disappeared long ago, and gray ocean was as far as the eye could sea. Legolas was standing at the bow, watching the water go by. Cassandra was fiddling with her bow and arrows. Suddenly, Legolas spotted something floating in the water.  
  
"Hey! Stop the boat!" he cried.  
  
The Sindarin elf captain slowed the boat enough for Legolas to reach down and scoop the thing out of the water.  
  
"What is it?" Cassandra called from the other side of the boat.  
  
Legolas pulled back one part of the black cloth. Inside was a babe, but twenty-four months old. Legolas feared it was dead. Then it yawned, opening it's eyes and showing bright, glowing, gray-green orbs. It squeaked defiantly, as if upset that Legolas had disturbed his slumber.  
"It's a baby!" Legolas called to Cassandra.  
  
"A baby?" she said disbelievingly.  
  
"I said that already."  
  
Cassandra looked at the little bundle of life in her betrothed's arms.  
"Why fancy that! An elf babe in the middle of the ocean!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Elf babe?" Legolas said.  
  
"Yes my unobservant one, an elf babe. Look at it's ears." she pulled back the ragged black material to show the baby's pointed ears and fair hair.  
  
"Oh.... I see..." Legolas replied, finally understanding.  
  
Later that evening, Legolas and Cassandra named the baby in a private ceremony.  
  
"Im este-le, nîn ion, Laigolas Geaeronrochon Elevair Calengalenas. (I name you, my son, Laigolas Oceanrider Blue Greenleaf)" said Laigolas solemnly, placing a delicately elvish-wrought silver chain around the babe's neck.  
  
The child plucked at the chain curiously, holding it up and gurgling happily when it shimmered in the starlight.  
  
"My son...." Legolas murmured softly, letting his son squeeze his finger. "You will be a great warrior someday, even if you are not of my blood."  
  
Cassandra put a hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"Come, it grows late." she said soothingly.  
  
Legolas turned and followed his wife to bed. 


	2. Chapter One-In which we meet some of my ...

I own Laigolas. Not Legolas, Laigolas. Cass belongs to Cass. All others belong to their respective ppl.  
  
If any of this sounds incorrect, I'm sorry. I'm an amateur....  
  
Chapter One  
  
Mirkwood  
  
12 years later...  
  
Morning light streamed through the trees, young Laigolas yawned and threw a pillow over his head to block out the light. Laigolas was not a morning person.  
  
"LAIGOLAS! Get up you great dolt!" his best friend Gilthriel shrieked from outside his window.  
  
Laigolas bolted upright as a stick hit him in the head.  
  
"Come on you twit! We're having an archery contest! Get your butt ovah here!" she shouted.  
  
"Shutup Gilthriel! I'm coming!" he grumbled loudly, throwing on his tunic and leggings.  
  
"Laigolas Greenleaf! Get you're butt out here so I can beat you!" cried Nuinmetien Gorfac, a good friend of his.  
  
Laigolas growled and hauled himself out the window to the gathering of his closest friends.  
  
"Vendui aes dos." Laigolas growled at his friend Nevgond.  
  
"Hey dunderhead!" Gilthriel called.  
  
"Huh?" Laigolas turned around.  
  
Barely caught his bow and arrows as they were tossed to him. He shook a fist at her and scowled.  
  
"Clumsy elf!" she laughed.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
I know it's short, Mary Suey and dull. But please review! I just like to write. Flames will be used for toasting lembas. 


	3. Chapter Two-Murder I wrote or In which I...

I don't own LotR. But Laigolas is my character. And my two compadres are in it too... I just have to mention Zorotl the blue alien.... Even though it has NOTHING to do with this...  
  
I am very ditzy at moment...... Have strange thing that I must always kill, maim, or do something to my main characters.....  
  
The Sea (working title)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
  
1000 years later..... (AN: I know I know, from 12 to a thousand 12.)  
  
Laigolas looked up at his sister, Celebelen as she looked adoringly into her husband's eyes. The brown haired elf smiled back at her.  
  
Laigolas was happy for her. She had found her mate, though she was much younger than he.  
  
Mirkwood's heir turned away from the happy couple and strode into the dark forest of his home.  
  
!#! !#! !#!  
  
The high-pitched scream broke Laigolas from his trance as he looked down at the corpse of Duanthall, husband to Celebelen.  
  
"You killed him!!!" Celebelen sobbed, falling on her knees beside her husband.  
  
Laigolas backed away.  
  
"No! I did not kill Duanthall! He was-"  
  
But he was cut off by a gasp from behind him. He whipped round.  
  
"MURDERER!" screamed his mother.  
  
Laigolas bolted. Running away from the bloody scene in his home of Mirkwood. The thundering of hooves behind him made him run all the faster. He was innocent. He knew he was innocent. But no one believed him. Laigolas ran for his life.  
  
!#! !#! !#!  
  
Five years later  
  
The black cloak covered Laigolas's thin body completely. He ordered an ale and sat down in the corner of the small pub.  
  
Bounty hunters. Bounty hunmters out for his blood. Men hungry for money searched desperately for the Elf prince relentlessly.  
  
Laigolas surveyed the crowded pub warily. Suddenly, the door squeaked open, and a brunette Elf-maiden walked in. There were a few glances in ehr direction, but none of the sweaty, drunken men paid her any unwanted attention as she bought a drink and sat down at a table.  
  
Loswen, what are you doing here?! Laigolas thought vehemently.  
  
As if she had heard him, she turned and looked him directly in the eye.  
  
!#! !#! !#!  
  
Shaken and angry, Laigolas fled from the pub and onto the muddy streets of Bree. It was raining hard. plastered his long bleached white hair to his head and soaked through his cloak.  
  
Loswen burst out after him. She stood in the middle of the muddy street and yelled to him.  
  
"Laigolas! Nin gwador! Is that you!?" she cried desperately.  
  
Laigolas did not answer, he hid in the shadows silently, barely daring to breathe.  
  
"Laigolas?!" she yelled again.  
  
A cart rumbled past, nearly running her over. Laigolas lept, unseen, into it's back and was carried out of town.  
  
Loswen searched for him, knowing he had left. The only evidence she found of his being there was his silver necklace. She clasped it to her breast.  
  
"I pray you a safe journey Laigolas Greenleaf. Nin gwador." she murmured, turning to her horse, which was tethered outside the pub.  
  
!#! !#! !#!  
  
One day later...  
  
"Your highness." said the brown haired elf to the King. "Princess Loswen has arrived."  
  
Legolas nodded and Loswen entered the room. She embraced him.  
  
"Vendui adar." she greeted him.  
  
"Any word of Laigolas?" the King queried.  
  
She held out Laigolas's necklace to the ageless Elf King. He took it, fingering it gently.  
  
"I fear for him, Loswen. I truly do." he said softly.  
  
!#! !#! !#!  
  
Laigolas cried out in pain as his kidnapper kicked him sharply, cracking ribs.  
  
"Who's child are you, Elf?" The greasy human snarled.  
  
"I'll never tell you."  
  
The man howled furiously and kicked his captive in the head, knocking him out.  
  
"Ada....." he whispered before falling unconcious.  
  
!#! !#! !#!  
  
What d oyou think? The greatest (pathetic) Mary Sue ever. But I like it. I worked hard on it. Reviews Plz. If you want to flame me. You can shove up your ass. (ooooh.) I get enough for being atheist. If you haven't anything good to say. Don't say anything at all. 


	4. Chapter Three-In which my Daddy finds me...

Sorry it took me so long. Been vrrry vrrry busy. Thinking.... Trying hard to finish story. Worked on this bit in me notebook for about a month. Sorry again for taking so long. Thank you to all the faithful Mary Sue writers out there who read this. Note: Sorry if I got the elvish screwed up. I tried!  
  
Oh yeah, I got: Love is all around, today. It is a cool song. It's on that GAP commercial with the All Powerful Orli on it. Oh I is a happy Elf!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Legolas awoke with a jerk. (AN: Anybody seen that one Xena with... Oh forget it)  
  
"Laigolas?" he asked the empty air.  
  
No answer. The Elven king climbed from his bed and began to dress. His so was in trouble.  
  
Legolas roused a stable boy and ordered him to saddle a horse for him. The boy obeyed, not asking any questions. Legolas thundered away on Arod, not looking back at Mirkwood as it receded from view.  
  
&%&%&  
  
Laigolas, named after his father, lay huddled in a heap in the dirt. His tormentor napped nearby in a tent.  
  
The young prince tugged fruitlessly at the leather bonds holding his wrists together, making blood trickle from old wounds on his wrists.  
  
He heard loud hoof beats approaching. Impossible! he thought to himself. The souunds of the horse stopped and Laigolas heard nothing else.  
  
Then he saw it. A tall, slender Elf coming twards him.  
  
"Ada..." he whispered, almost not believing.  
  
"Laigolas?" Legolas asked, tears hinting in his beautiful voice.  
  
"Ada...!" his son replied hoarsely.  
  
Legolas knelt beside his son and cut his bonds.  
  
"Can you walk?" Legolas inquired.  
  
"N-no. I d-don't think so."  
  
The golden haired Elf king lifted his emaciated son from the dirt and swung himself onto his horse.  
  
"Noro lim Arod! Noro lim!" Legolas cried, getting a firm hold on his sons body.  
  
Arod started off, running in a mad gallop as fast as he could.  
  
"I-eyell." Laigolas murmured to his son.  
  
"Ada, I-"  
  
"Im gar nis, Laigolas." Legolas soothed. "Gling erin."  
  
Legolas rode nostop until they arrived back in Mirkwood. Upon arriving, the younger elf was abruptly taken from his father's exhausted arms to be healed.  
  
&%&%&  
  
Sorry so short. I tried. Busy busy busy with real (blech) life. Hot Topicing an' stuff. Foot ball games.... (British football.) Long live Orli!  
  
I CHALLENGE YOU: to write an Aragorn\Legolas story without the smut, without the slash, where they can just be best friends. 


	5. Sorry

Hi people! It's me again. The boring Mary Sue writer. Sorry to say, but I'm not continuing this fic, as my elven name has changed and I've realized several things lately. My elven name (according to the Barrow Downs) is Tarasangaion. Hard to pronounce. Odd to write. And the thing I have realized is that I am transgendered. This has affecting me alot, even though I've known it for a very long time, just never admitted it to myself. Anyway, I hope to be starting a new LOTR fic which goes on during the book series, interacting with some of the other characters. I wrote almost the entire fiction I am no longer writing, in a notebook in Alabama. Thank you faithful readers, you are few and far between, but you're reviews are heartily welcome! Now I'll stop rambling and let you get on to reading some more worthwhile fics. PS: My "sister" insists that "we" are half Hobbit. HOWEVER! She is the one who eats ten meals a day..... And never gains any weight.  
  
Tarasangaion/David/Imhotep/Dally/insert one of my many pennames here 


End file.
